


The Kissing Booth

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir gets strong-armed into helping his sister man the kissing booth at her University's yearly carnival. Of the hundreds of kisses he doles out, there is one that stands out from the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer by any means. I just wanted to have a little fun. 
> 
> **Now beta'd by the lovely [albicocca](http://archiveofourown.org/users/albicocca/pseuds/albicocca)** ♡♡♡♡♡♡

Nasir always made good on his promises. Even if he made them after having a few too many Tanqueray and tonics while hanging out with his older sister Naevia and their twin cousins Mira and Melitta. The girls dragged Nasir out to Melitta’s stag night, liquored him up and made him promise to participate in Naevia’s fundraiser at her university’s Annual Carnival. After all, it is only fair to give the ladies an option since the only people who had volunteered to ‘man’ the kissing booth were Naevia, Mira and their friend Diona.

Sometimes he wished he wasn’t so damn loyal, because he really wanted to tell his sister where to stick it.

“Bubby, we need a hot guy to offer himself up at the kissing booth.” Naevia proclaimed to her baby brother. “Let’s face it; if we don’t have a guy there, we will lose out on a lot of donations. Besides, I would personally be offended if I was going to this thing, and I saw a kissing booth and nobody had thought my money didn’t spend just as good as the male populace.” Nasir reached for his glass and took another large gulp of his cocktail.

“But I don’t even like kissing girls!” He moaned. “I haven’t made out with a girl since I was going through that experimental stage when I was fifteen.”

Naevia rolled her eyes.

“It’s not like you have to make out with them. You just kiss them like you would Aunt Gaia...or me.” Naevia leaned in and places a soft kiss to her baby brother lips. They share a small smirk and have a bit of giggle just as Melitta returned to the table with Mira in tow, juggling shots in both hands and insisted that the four of them knock one back.

“You know if I have to do this thing, then you should too Nas.” Mira smacked her lips and blew her cousin a kiss. Nasir rolled his eyes at the whiny troll.

“Fine! I will do it, but only if you braid my hair.” Mira slung hair for a living; it shouldn’t be too much of a demand for his cousin to fulfill.

“Deal, cuz.” Melitta committed for her sister, who flared her nostrils in the most over-dramatized sigh she could muster.

“Alright. But it’s not even like it’s for my benefit. I’m only doing this because I owe your sister.” Mira complained. 

 “Riiiiight. And you didn’t agree because you thought Sparty might be coming with Crixus.” Naevia side- eyed her cousin while Mira feigned indifference to the accusation. She held a torch big enough to burn the bar down for Spartacus.

Everyone but Nasir had their motives for doing the kissing booth, be wouldn’t be able to get out of this one.

  

The morning of the Carnival Nasir awoke with an acidy feeling in his stomach. His eyes were open before his alarm went off, and he just laid there staring at the ceiling. He really didn’t want to kiss a bunch of strangers or pretend like he didn’t want to be anywhere BUT that booth. Internally he was fighting the idea of lying to Naevia and making up some excuse to not go.

He grabbed his pillow, smothered it into his face and screamed into it. Unfortunately he had been instilled with a fierce sense of loyalty to his loved ones and wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for lying to his big sister. He was just going to have to grab his cock and man up—chapstick and mouthwash were cheap, and he always followed through on a promise.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed gingerly, inhaled and forced himself up and towards the bathroom. He better start his routine before the girls showed up and presumed to pick his clothes out for him. This day was going to suck, he just knew it.

The four of them arrived at the park grounds where sixty or so people were scattered around the large area, getting everything ready. They found their booth and started setting up the table. Nasir actually looked nervous, and Diona was wired on too much caffeine—she was actually looking forward to this. You can tell the girl hadn’t been so lucky in the love department, she kept prating on about how fun it would be to kiss a bunch of hot guys.

Naevia had put the whole thing together and promised her boyfriend Crixus that she wouldn’t actually be kissing anyone, just running the booth and getting donations. Crixus had made a promise to Naevia to bring his friends down to the booth to support her, so Mira would kiss as many idiots as she had to if it meant getting a chance to kiss her crush du jour, Spartacus. That thought danced around in Mira’s mind. She was overtly happy with an extra pep in her step as she hung heart cutouts and streamers from the top of the booth.

Nasir just sat at the table, staring down at the hole in his skinny jeans with his elbows resting on his knees. Just five hours and this would all be over.

 

"Bubby. I think we need to have a talk." Naevia says to him, as he dangles his legs over his stool and looks unamused at the line of dudes forming in front of Mira and Diona. He has kissed seven ladies since the carnival began, and has $7 to show for his part in this big piece of stinking awful he was forced into. His magnified exhale does nothing to dissuade his sister to lead him away to look for snacks so she can give him whatever lecture she had planned. "Bub I know you don't want to be here today. I get that. You got strong- armed and I totally get it," she pauses pursing her lips and scrunching them to one side. She's contemplating how to go about this.

Nasir just rolls his eyes. "Get on with it Nae."  
"Okay, well...Did you see how much money Diona has already in her jar?"  
"Hey, she's easy and flirty, and actually wants to mack all over all those guys." Nasir whines.

"Exactly! She's flirty. She is being flirty and smacking her lips and getting those fellas to empty their wallets. And you could take a page from her book ya'know." Nasir and Naevia exchange looks. Nasir isn't going to win the argument here, so there is no point wasting his breath.

"So you want me to flirt with them and smile and shit, and kiss a bunch chicks and try to extort them for their hard earned money? Got it." Nasir says with a sarcastic nod to his sister.

"No Bub. I want you to be nice and feign interest and try to give these nice carnival-goers a reason to donate their money for a good cause."

Nasir huffs out a wordless acknowledgment. She's right, he concedes. He just wishes some of those guys would get in his line...at least breathe a little excitement into his afternoon. Nasir lets Naevia navigate him back to the booth. Let the fun commence.

When they return to the booth with snacks in hand, the lines have died down. Diona was applying Chapstick with a little too much enthusiasm, and Mira was obsessively checking her phone.

"Whaddaya doing Mira?" Nasir asks. She looks ridiculously anxious. "I'm checking Twitter," she answers with a small nervous voice. "Why? I thought you hated social media."

"Well, Spartacus has a Twitter. And he often tweets where he is or what he's doing. I thought perhaps he would tweet when they had arrived so I can be ready on the look-out." Mira is a fucking goner. It's a good thing she has cousin status or he would tear the mickey out of her for that confession.

Nasir just smiles at her, showing how much he wants to make fun of her silly ass.  
She knows pity when she sees it. "Shut Up!" she rudely barks at him and gives him a shove.

 "Rude!" he replies.

"You know," Diona butts in, "you should put a male symbol next to the female one on your jar Nasir." She says without taking her eyes off of her mirror, touching up her makeup. "That way the gays won't feel left out. I mean Mira put a female symbol on hers, and a nice little emo girl came up and got a kiss from her while you were walking around with Naevia. You’ll make more money than the spare change you have rattling around in your jar now."

For once Nasir is actually finding the bullshit flying out of Diona's mouth sensible. Why didn't he think of that? He gets up, goes to Naevia's purse and pulls out the sharpie and proceeds to draw a male symbol on his jar next to the female one. He loves this idea. When he puts the marker down, a teenage girl with pigtail braids walks up and drops a bill inside. Nasir remembers Naevia’s words and thoughtfully smiles at her, leaning in to kiss her. She blushes and walks off without even saying a word.

"Ugh. You get it so easy." Mira says looking at him. “The guys all want to be Chatty McChatterson's with us."

Braids decides to come back up to the booth, and this time she has a wad of money in her hands having hit her parents up who are watching from several yards away. "You're back already?" Nasir says in a playful manner to her.

"Well...it's for a good cause right?" she returns sheepishly.

"It's for a great cause." Nasir says animatedly while flashing teeth, and trying his hardest to be cutesie. She just shyly drops more money in his jar, and they lean into another kiss. This time Nasir lingers a little longer; after all l she just doubled his donations. When she pulls away this time she is blushing, and Nasir gives her a tiny wink. After she's walked away Mira gives him a light sock on the arm.

"Softie," she whispers.

The lines come and go. Nasir is starting to regret putting the man symbol on his jar. The few guys that have come up to him were not at all guys he would ever kiss under normal circumstances. He's pretty sure the last one has never kissed anyone before, ever. His awkwardness radiated the whole tent and gave Nasir the willies.

However, most of the ladies giving up their hard earned dough were not shy types, and as the afternoon trotted on Nasir starting getting into it. He was getting loads of tips now and giving D a run for her money, and Mira and he were playing iSpy in between people, while Naevia was busy making nice-nice with everyone coming by.

Nasir was enjoying a lull in the customers when he saw Crixus and his merry band about 50 yards away. He could make out six guys and a blonde woman all walking together. Spartacus was the only one he knew besides Crixus, since Mira had shown him so, so many photos when she was creeping on his Facebook. He looked at her, but she was preoccupied kissing some frat guys who were dropping dollars in her jar like they were at a strip club. When they walk off she pulls her phone out, and Nasir realizes she’s checking twitter again.

"Hey cuz...iSpy, with my little eye, something tall, with a five o'clock shadow, a body cut from a Roman sculpture and heading in this direction...." Nasir teases in his adorable asshole voice. Mira's eyes shoot up, and she darts them around the carnival grounds until she sees them.

"Oh fuck," she blurts out. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." She turns to Nasir and slaps her hands down on his knees and shoves her face right up in his grill.

"How-do-I-look?-Do-I-look-okay?-You'd-kiss-me-right?" shoots out of her mouth in a running panic. "You look fine cuz. Slow your roll. Don't be the scary chick with the lotion in the basket," he teases. "Too late," Diona singsongs. Both shoot her a glaring bitchface.

Naevia sees Crixus and his mates and starts to walk towards them. It gives Mira some breathing room to compose her nerves, and Nasir starts looking at the guys talking to his sister. He's staring, but he figures they are still far enough away that it's not rude. A few of the guys are kinda sexy, and they are all built like brick shithouses. Crixus keeps company with some hot ass dudes.

There is one in particular that has caught Nasir's eye. He's much more his type than the others and wears his clothes a bit tighter than the others; a man who is confident in his looks and sexuality. Nasir likey. His eyes linger a bit too long on the lower parts of the man's torso when he looks up to find him looking right back at him. And wow! He's fucking hot.

It seems like none of Crixus' buddies are friends with a razor, but this guy’s five o'clock shadow is dead sexy. And he's smiling at Nasir. Yep smiling right at him with a dirty twist of his lips. And staring. Nice eyes. Nice everything. Nasir gets pulled out of the stare when a twenty-something attractive woman clears her throat at him. He looks to see her holding up two bucks with a quizzical brow. "Right!" he says getting with the program and leans into for a quick kiss. Nasir pushes his jar towards her and she drops in her money while giving him a sneaky smile. When Nasir looks back up he's got at least three girls in his line. He chances a glance back in the direction of his sister and that slice of sexy he was eyefucking, but is left disappointed when he sees they have moved, no longer visible in the surrounding crowd.

_Fuck_.

Kissing strangers is a thirsty job, so when Nasir's line dwindles down, he gets up to grab a bottle of water and stretch out his legs. Really it's an excuse to look around and find out where his sister ran off to. He wanders off about 10 yards behind the booth, but no dice. Fuck that guy was gorgeous. Tall and sexy. He's going to have to find out who he is from Naevia. He wanders back to his stool and rights himself, jar in lap. Mira and Diona's lines have formed fifteen deep, and as soon as he sits down a gaggle of ladies get into his line.

When he looks up, he sees Crixus and Naevia talking with a redhead, and all of Crixus' mates are in the back of the lines—Sex-On-Legs is looking right at him...from Mira's line.

Fucking hell!  _Whyyyyyyyyyy_?

Crixus' Blondie lady friend is also in Mira's line, and all the other guys are in Diona's. Nasir can't help but be a smidgen disappointed, but the kissing must go on.

He overhears Nae's conversation with the redhead. They are exchanging ideas for a lecture, and Nae is reporting the success of the booths donations so far. The lady must work with his sister. Nasir tries to turn up the charm for her sake, in case this lady is someone important. He smiles toothy at the giggling girl in front of him. She hands him a ten dollar bill and asks if she can get five kisses for her and her friends. Nasir obliges her with faux enthusiastic excitement.

Yea. He's totally acting.

But in between each girl he dares a stealthy look at his future husband, and every single time the guy is staring right at him. It's starting to give Nasir a complex. Why is Mr. Hottiepants in Mira's line? He turns the jar so the man symbol is staring the guy in the face. He even gives it a little shake for emphasis. Get a clue dude!

Redhead starts to take pictures for some reason, and Naevia comes over asking the three of them to give a good show for the camera since the pictures would be going in the university's paper.

After he gets through his line, he looks over to see Blondie walking up to Mira for her smoochy goodness. She drops a twenty in Mira's jar and then grabs her by the back of the next and plants a filthy long kiss on her lips. Everyone stops to watch. Mira has her hands out like she's not sure what to do, but then relaxes and they fall to the side.

Blondie has balls.

"I approve!" is all she says after she pulls away from a shocked Mira and moves aside, but Mira's eyes are still bugging out of her noggin. Nasir looks over to see that his future husband has moved out of Mira's line and has been replaced with Spartacus. That explains the look of shock on his dear cousin's face. He moves toward Mira and looks her in the eyes before dropping a fifty in her jar. She's blushing a shade of eggplant now...but is quickly taken out of her blushing state when Spartacus goes in for a sweet kiss that is a little shy of too long to be just friendly.

Nasir beams for his cousin. A guy isn't gonna pay that kind of cheddar for a girl he doesn't fancy. Awesome . When they both emerge for breath Mira has a punch-drunk look on her face and her body is slack like a baby in luke-warm water. She's floating.

When Nasir looks up he is finally looking into the eyes of Captain Sexypants, up close and personal. And oh fuck, he's even hotter when he's within arms-reach. This guy's eyes, arms, everything is freaking sexy as hell. Nasir's mouth goes a little dry. The guy has money in his hand. He's putting money in his jar. OH HELL YES. Nasir smiles, and the guy, who hasn't really taken his eyes off Nasir's lips since he moved up to him, decides now is a good time to talk.

"Hello." He beams a smile at him. It's borderline devious. Are those dimples? _Fuuuuuuuuck_.

"Hi," he answers shakily. Right. Nasir licks his lips and the guy moves in to put his hands on Nasir's thighs, and that's totally fine with Nasir. He needs contact. The kiss starts out as nothing more than wet lips touching one other. But neither of them pull away. They just linger, eyes closed, feeling both of their pulses racing and vibrating through their mouths. It's a long silent exchange. Nasir is the one who begins to retreat, but that doesn't last long. The guy moves his left hand from Nasir's thigh up to the back of his neck and pulls him in for a hard wet kiss. He's opening his mouth and is licking along Nasir's lips asking for permission to enter. Nasir’s left hand lifts off the jar he's balancing between his legs and grips the guys right forearm.

He's compelled to hold on for the ride.

He allows him to lick inside his mouth, and the kiss starts to get really deep and messy. They pick up the pace to a level just shy of frantic. Both are swirling their tongues into each other’s mouths and fighting for more friction against the dance they're doing. Nasir ups the ante and starts sucking on the guys tongue. It's obscene. They are going at it like they teenagers without a care who sees them. The man answers Nasir's sucking by biting his bottom lip and sucking it back into his mouth. A whine leaves his throat, and it's really fucking turning him on. They keep diving back into each other’s wet mouths, grasping for more and more. Neither of them will concede to stop.

It's too delicious.

"How much do you think he put in that jar?" Lucretia whispers with a crooked smile to Naevia who is trying to conceal a vicious blush.

"I'm sorry," she says to her, searching her face for some sign of her mood.

"Nothing to be sorry about Naevia. I can see that your booth is attracting a popular turn out. I'm eager to see what the day yields for you and your charity." Lucretia's smile is suspect and smug. She turns away and starts to head down the row of booths, snapping more pictures. It seems she is being left with that. Crixus puts his arm on her shoulder and pulls her into a hug.

"I'll take these assholes away and let you finish." He tells her, and Naevia breathes a sigh of relief into his chest. "I'll start getting everything ready for dinner, and you can scare the shit out of that little git of a brother of yours." Crixus motions to Nemetes and Duro that it's time to leave with a nod.

Duro quickly takes his turn in Diona's line; he has been waiting patiently after all, and receives a hurried kiss for his trouble. Since she's five bucks richer and he's got cherry Chapstick on his lips, he decides it's a good time to grab his brother and end this gratuitous kiss-a-thon. But getting Agron to leave Boyfran's lips is easier said than done.

"Yo. Let's go," he says curtly. Agron doesn't move an iota. Yea, that's not working. His brother continues to assault the kissing booth dude with his tongue with the fervor of a stampede during the Running of the Bulls. "You're holding up the line Bro. Let the others have their turn." Agron finally gets physically pulled away by his younger brother, flashing his pearlies and grinning like the moron he his. Agron and Nae's brother are still making the sweet, sweet love to each other's bodies with their eyes. This little man doesn't stand a chance. Poor little fella doesn't know what's about to steamroll his twink ass.

Nasir looks a little confounded and isn't able to form any coherent thoughts. If he had been, he would've gotten that Tall Drink o' Water's phone number or email or fucking twitter handle. What the ever-loving fuck Nasir?

But he froze and didn't say a thing when Walking Wetdream got pulled away from him. They all kinda beelined it out of there, and Nasir is just left there to recover with a semi and an irritated looking Naevia clearing out the people standing around.

Crixus and his merry gentleman are halfway to their cars already. They promptly left at Crixus' urging after his girlfriend's boss witnessed the completely inappropriate make out sesh the Lumbering Oaf assaulted his future Brother-in-Law with. Oh Nasir is getting a tongue lashing Italian-mother style later from Naevia.

Nasir looks over at Mira who's visibly giddy and they exchange a long knowing look with each other. "Worth it!" he sing-songs to her. They knuckle bump and have a bit of a giggle.

The carnival dies down at six. The kissing booth hasn't had a patron in over ten minutes so Diona, Mira and Nasir start taking down the decorations.

Naevia is being quiet. Too quiet. Which usually means she's stewing up a particularly harsh verbal beatdown, and waiting for the perfect time to deliver it. She grabs the jars and starts counting up the donations. Diona is the first one to break the silence.

"That guy who pulled your new boyfriend off of you before you guys started shooting a porno..." she smirks, "he gave me his phone number." Nasir and Mira both jerk their heads toward her. "Since I noticed you tragically failed to even talk to the guy, I thought you'd find it pertinent that I have a way to possibly get a hold of him." Nasir practically throws himself in her direction to hug her.

"I love you. You know that right?" He's squeezing her tight mumbling something about his first born when Mira comes over and throws her arms around the two of them.

"I want in on this Lovefest," she says with a goofy expression. Obviously she's not come down from cloud nine yet. Her brain still on hiatus in Spartyland.

The good time feelings are capped off with a happy Naevia (when did that happen?) announcing that they raised $730 between the three of them. Winner Winner Chicken Dinner is, of course, Diona. Nasir in second place and Mira in third. But really, neither of them can be assed to care they didn't raise the most, because Spartacus and Detective Dreamboat happened.

They won't remember who won five years from now, but they will remember those kisses. Nasir is going to be hard pressed not to relive that kiss every single time he has a wank from now until his deathbed.

"I want you three to come over tonight for dinner so I can thank you for helping out today. I know it's a little impromptu, but I insist." Nae informs. "I'm cooking, there's booze and I'm not taking no for an answer." Well, that settles that then.

Mira and Diona take off to go home and change, while Naevia and Nasir pack up the car; the silent tension is palpable. "I'm not mad Bubby." she says. Nasir lets out a sigh of relief. He hates it more than anything when his sister is pissed at him.

"I know you couldn't help yourself. Well...I know nobody would be able to resist Agron when he comes at them like that." Nasir's mouth turns into a muscle aching smile.

"Agron?" So that's his name.

"Yes, His name is Agron. He works with Crixus. We've actually been wanting to set you two up for a while." Naevia admits hesitantly. Nasir hates being set up. Every time Naevia or Melitta try to set him up, he makes excuses or breaks the dates. He's going to have to rethink his policy on this later.

"So Crixus strong-armed the guys into coming so that we could introduce you two. See if there was any attraction." Naevia turns her lips up in a triumphant victory. "I'm guessing there was," she beams.

 

It's a happy car ride to the house. When they pull up there are four cars in the driveway and a bunch more parked on the street. There is a swarm of butterflies trying to bust themselves out of Nasir's belly. He knows what the sight of all these cars means.

"What's all this?" Nasir asks.

"This is for Mira and Spartacus. Earlier, at the carnival, that was for you and Agron. This here, the impromptu bar-b-que, is for them." Nasir nods. He would have liked being let in on the surprise.

"Those two have been dancing around each other for ages, and have a crush the size of Jupiter on each other. I'm surprised it took a kissing booth to make that happen."

The two of them head into the house. Nasir is nervously following Naevia through the garage door. He feels like he's got to do that thing where he pretends that he's not desperately trying to locate the object of his desires the second he walks through the door, and play it cool. But he's failing miserably. There is no playing cool right now.

His eyes are shooting around the living room. There is a gaggle of people Nasir has never met before. They are all comfortably engaging in conversation, so he knows they all know each other. Diona is on the armrest of Nae's recliner and the guy that pulled Agron away from his magic lips earlier, is sitting in the chair. They seem chummy. That's nice. A few of the guys from the carnival are sitting at the dining room table playing poker with the blonde that took Mira for a test drive before the Spartikiss.

Which brings Nasir's eyes to Spartacus and Mira in the corner by the breakfast bar. Mira is nursing the biggest shit eating grin he's ever seen and Spartacus is rubbing his thumb along her arm.

Internal fist pump. Go get 'em cuz.

Nasir rounds the house through the kitchen and back out into the living room, but Agron is nowhere to be found. He's starting to show the disappointment on his face. It's hard to hide when every particle of his body wants to seek out the towering sex god and start rubbing his body on him in some kind of a primitive mating ritual. He plops down on the couch to sulk when he sees the sliding door to the backyard ajar and pops back up just as fast.

Outside Crixus has the grill going, and another half dozen guys are out there sipping their beers in conversation. No Agron though. Nasir gives up and starts to head inside, but a tap to his shoulder stops him in his tracks. When he turns around he's met with those lickable dimples and delectable green eyes staring back at him.

"Hey there," Agron says in an overtly flirty voice. Nasir is totally lost in Agron's face when he realizes he hasn't said anything back.

"Hi," he says shyly.  
"Is that the only word you know?" Agron playfully teases.

"NO. No...I'm just totally lost in your face right now. I mean, wow, you're really...really easy on the eyes man." Smooth Nasir.

"You're not so bad yourself." Agron says back with cheek.

Nasir’s really got no game right now. He's not sure what to say. The silence is becoming almost uncomfortable, but the guy won't stop staring at him like he's freaking dessert or something.

"Do you want a beer?" That's always a safe one. He doesn't want this guy thinking he's not 100% interested just because his brain isn't functioning on all cylinders around this much concentrated beautiful.

"I can't. I can't stay actually. I have to go to work. I have the late shift." Disappointment slaps Nasir in the face yet again. "But I didn't want to go away today without at least talking to you. Or making plans with you. Or, you know, just seeing you again."

Ten points to Agron for successfully ending Nasir. He's officially smitten. Bit by the smitten bug. He is totally, without a doubt, a goner for this dude.

"Well, then I guess you're going to have to give me your number." Nasir smiles and hands Agron his phone. Before he can type anything in, Nasir grabs Agron's hand on impulse and leads him through the living room and out the front door so they are both standing alone on the front porch.

"I felt like everybody was watching us," he supplies as a motive for moving them. It's not at all that he wanted to be alone with Sexypants. Nope. Agron smirks, and god that's cute, and then types in his info and hands Nasir his phone back.

"Well, I better get going then," Agron says. But that look he's giving Nasir says he doesn’t want to leave. That look is saying he wants something else.

So Nasir takes the lead, his hands go straight for Agron's shirt and pulls him down so their lips are touching each other. But this isn't the kiss from earlier. This is sweet and slow. Both are breathing against each other and their lips are seeking more friction, moving together in a gentle dance. They kiss for only a minute. Agron pulling away and putting his lips to Nasir's neck, tracing up his ear, breathing him in.

"So you promise you'll call me later?" he asks while nuzzling Nasir's jaw, in a low heated tone.  
"I promise," he quietly replies with a gleeful expression. And Nasir always makes good on his promises. 


End file.
